gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
GN-0000/3DJ 00 Gundam Jaeger
|manufacturer=Mai Sakamoto |model number=GN-0000/3DJ |namesake= |developed from= |developed into= |variants= |operators= |known pilots= |armaments=*GN Blade Bit x 10 *GN Buster Sword II *GN Cannon x 2 *GN Handgun x 2 *GN Katar x 2 |system features=*GN Field *Trans-Am System |optional equipment=*GN Sword II Long *GN Sword II Short |affiliation= |universe=Build Fighters |storyline= |firstappearance= |finalappearance= }}The GN-0000/3DJ 00 Gundam Jaeger (aka 00 Gundam Jaeger, 00 Jaeger) is a custom gunpla built by Mai Sakamoto. Technology & Combat Characteristics A specialised version of 00, focusing on close combat with physical blades. The 00 Jaeger is fitted with a two custom-made binders, each carrying specialised GN Blade Bits which can either be used as remote weapons or handheld swords. In order to use the blade bits 00 Jaeger carries two GN Handguns, modified GN Pistols which have had their barrels adjusted to fit the ends of the blade bits. While wielding a blade the handgun fires particle blasts much like the GN Sword II, alternatively 4 bits can be combined with the handgun to create a GN Great Sword, a smaller GN Buster Sword. As a last resort each blade bit has a handle hidden within it so that they can be wielded by hand. Each binder is also fitted with a GN Cannon installed on top of it, able to achieve a high rate of fire similar to the . They can rotate 360 degrees to target enemies in front and behind the 00 Jaeger, providing a wide area of fire. The binders also have vents built into them, allowing the machine to project either a full GN Field around it or protect certain sides at a time. Lastly the 00 Jaeger retains some of the 00 Seven Sword original weapons, most notably the GN Katars, short and long GN Swords and the GN Buster Sword II. Armaments ;*GN Buster Sword II :A massive blade stored on either shoulder, the buster sword can damage enemy machines purely through its sheer size. While docked the sword can be used to generate a GN Field around the gundam. ;*GN Blade Bit :00 Jaeger's signature weapon is the GN Blade Bit, a highly manoeuvrable remote weapon designed to cut through enemies. Each bit can be either wielded with the GN Handgun or handheld by exposing hidden handles. ;*GN Cannon :Two ranged weapons are mounted on either binder and are the main ranged weapons of the 00 Jaeger. Each binder has a high range of rotation and can target enemies at various locations in the area. While the cannons primarily fire a burst of fire at a high rate they can fire more powerful blasts akin to Seravee Gundam's GN Cannons. ;*GN Handgun :One of the machine's signature weapons are two small GN Handguns stored on the sides of the bit containers. Each one can be attached with a GN Blade Bit to form a hand-held sword which functions similarly to the GN Sword II. Alternatively four bits can be attached to one another on the handgun to form a GN Great Sword. ;*GN Katar :An original weapon from 00 Seven Sword, they are stored on the legs. ;*GN Sword II Long :An optional GN Sword, the GN Sword II Long has a more powerful output in rifle form. ;*GN Sword II Short :Another optional bladed weapon, the short GN Sword is fitted with a cable, allowing for the end to be launched and retracted. System Features ;*GN Field :The 00 Gundam Jaeger can project a powerful GN Field around it to shield it from damage, each bit container is fitted with a particle vent which allows to generate either a full GN Field around it, or a wall-like barrier. A GN Field can be generated at full output by using both the GN Buster Sword and the particle vents on the containers. ;*Trans-Am System : History A custom version of the 00 Gundam, 00 Jaeger is one of Mai's prized models, while it's not often used in matches, the machine is kept in on a stand in her workshop.